


Promise

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Femmeslash [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Bonnie Solo promised, at age seven, to marry Pia Dameron.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Genderbent”.

“I’m gonna marry her when I grow up.”

  
That’s what Bonnie Solo says about Pia Dameron to her uncle. Her uncle smiles, and there’s nothing malicious in it, but there’s something about it where Bonnie doesn’t feel taken seriously. She’s certain, more than certain, that if there was anyone she would conceivably marry, it would be Pia.

  
“Bonnie,” he says, “You’re still seven years old.”

  
Bonnie looks up at him, almost defiantly. “I won’t always be.”

  
“Of course not,” her uncle says. “You’re just…young to be thinking of marriage.” A beat. “You might change your mind. Who we think we’ll marry when we’re children doesn’t always come to pass.”

  
And yet Bonnie doesn’t see herself as changing her mind any time soon. For Bonnie, Pia is the one for her, and will always be.

  
***  
Bonnie gets older, gawkier, and more in love with Pia. For her, it’s almost like Pia can do no wrong. She’s confident, she’s beautiful, she’s kind, she’s funny — and there’s something in Bonnie that wishes that she could be like that. More than anything, she wishes that she could be like that. Instead, she’s Bonnie Solo, nothing like her mother or father, not particularly talented or pretty. Pia, meanwhile, could have anyone she wanted — though she doesn’t seem to like guys trying to flirt with her.

  
It’s one night, when Bonnie’s fifteen and Pia eighteen that Pia confides in her (with BB-8 listening in), taking her hands (and Bonnie tries to not pay attention to the fluttery feeling she gets when Bonnie takes her hands) and she says, “I don’t know if I like guys. Not in the…like them like them way, at least.”

  
“It’s okay,” Bonnie says. “I mean, it doesn’t matter, does it? I mean, it’s no big deal if you don’t like guys.”

  
Pia sighs. “You’re a good friend, Bonnie. And…well, a good person.”

  
Bonnie doesn’t know how to feel about this. After all, she wants Pia and her to be more than friends. But Pia sees her probably as nothing more than a little girl. Sweet, awkward Bonnie, nothing like Pia’s more glamorous friends like Jessika Pava or Kare Kun or anyone like that. Jess and Kare are absolutely gorgeous, and Bonnie’s small and scrappy and dark-haired and odd.

  
(Thing is, Pia could be all stuck-up and mean and blow Bonnie off, but instead, she’s nothing but sweet to Bonnie and confident and cool. It makes Bonnie love her more)

  
***

  
Bonnie turns eighteen, and she finally gets pretty. At least she’s not as awkward. She’s not as gorgeous as Pia with her curly dark hair and her devastating smile, but she’s decent-looking. That’s what matters, isn’t it?

  
She’s not a girl anymore. She’s a woman, dammit, and she’s going to show Pia that. Question is, how. She has no idea how to flirt, how to court. Stars willing, she has no idea.

  
***

  
It’s BB-8 who blurts it out to Pia. Pia confronts Bonnie about it, and it’s there that Bonnie tells her everything. It all comes pouring out, and Pia takes her hands.

  
“I was just wondering what took so long,” she says, and they lean in, kiss.

  
It’s not easy; the holobooks that Bonnie’s read don’t mention stuff like bumping noses when they kiss, or anything like that. But when they do kiss, it’s perfect. Pia’s lips are soft, and when their mouths open, it doesn’t feel weird at all.

  
They break away, and Bonnie’s coming up for air. That’s another aspect of kissing that no one mentions; how do people even breathe? Or do their lungs forget to work for a minute —

  
“You okay?” Pia says.

  
Bonnie nods. Then, “Kissing’s weird.”

  
They both laugh. Then Pia says, “So you’re not — ’’

  
“I won’t change my mind. Not even a bit.”

  
And Bonnie doesn’t care that she’s changing everything.


End file.
